


gotta have faith

by MistressKat



Category: NCIS
Genre: Dancing, Drabble and a Half, First Dates, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:47:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23234974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistressKat/pseuds/MistressKat
Summary: “I love this song,” Tony says.
Relationships: Anthony DiNozzo/Timothy McGee
Comments: 2
Kudos: 50
Collections: Scribblers' 100 Fandoms Challenge





	gotta have faith

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pushkin666](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pushkin666/gifts).



> A little piece of fluff for pushkin666 who is forced to sit through a lot of NCIS rn. Song in question is obviously George Michael's [Faith](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6Cs3Pvmmv0E) in case you didn't guess.

“Turn it up!” Tony gestures at the radio awkwardly with his elbow. His hands are occupied with a knife and a pile of vegetables.

Tim raises his eyebrows but tips his wineglass in acknowledgement, increasing the volume a few notches. 

“I love this song,” Tony says. The grin on his face is radiant, but the glance he casts over his shoulder at Tim is just a little shy, like he expects to be mocked. 

“It’s a great song,” Tim agrees. And it is. But not nearly as brilliant as the sight of Tony dancing in front of the stove, using a spatula as an impromptu microphone, playing it up every time he spots Tim watching. 

He'd reconsidered tonight’s dinner as a ‘foolish notion’ more than once, but right now he’s nothing but glad for having taken the risk. After all, the song’s right about one thing: you gotta have faith.


End file.
